


One Fine Star Away

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [25]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Femslash, No Smut, One-Shot, Romance, Short, Suggestive, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: The Supreme volunteers to help Misty put on a new dress.





	One Fine Star Away

**Author's Note:**

> For a dialogue prompt: "You kinda touched my--yeah..."  
> Chapter title from "After the Glitter Fades" by Stevie Nicks

In her room, Misty was tangled up nine ways to Sunday in the dress Madison had purchased for her.  _ Oh, good lord above, I’m gonna make everybody late. _ The laces were knotted up around her fingers and kept getting caught on her rings, which she hadn’t thought to remove before she started putting on the pencil-thin piece. She felt like somebody had dropped a tube over her body and left her stuck in it. Wedged into it like a piece of PVC pipe, she found herself unable to move her arms at all.  _ This is how it ends. I’m gonna die in this dress, and I’m gonna be buried in it because the mortician won’t be able to get it off me.  _

A sharp knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. “Misty? You alright in there?” Cordelia’s voice made her flush red with shame. “Everyone else is ready to go.” The sharp tone of her Supreme practically made her melt. Her lower lip trembled, and she had to struggle to find the right words. “Misty?” she called again. 

Misty cleared up throat. “Er--I’m alright!” she called back. “Yeah, I’m--uh, I’m just a little, just a little tangled up. It’ll be a few more minutes--”  _ If I ever get out of this thing, I’m never touching it again.  _ She appreciated that Madison had tried to make her the fashion icon of the century, but the attempt fell short. She didn’t want to be fashionable. She just wanted to wear her regular clothes. (Well, actually, she didn’t want to go to the party at all, but since Madison demanded it and Zoe and Queenie and Nan were going, too, she would have felt silly staying home.) “Oof--ouch.” 

“Do you need any help?” 

_ Help?  _ She needed a ton of help. But under the sheer dress, she was naked except for her underwear.  _ It’s not like she’s going to be able to see anything, the way I’m sorted out in this garbage.  _ “Yes, please,” she said in a meek voice. 

She had locked the door, but Cordelia unlocked it with her telekinesis and pushed her way into the room. “You’re all tangled up.”  _ I know.  _ Cordelia grabbed the hem of the dress. “Which part is the front?” 

“I seriously ain’t got the first clue.”

“Hold on, I found the tag. Here, here’s a sleeve. Give me your arm.” Misty tried to lift up her right arm to help Cordelia wiggle it through the sleeve, but it was caught under the skin-tight fabric and pinned to her side. As she sucked in a tight breath, Cordelia grabbed a handful of something that was decidedly not Misty’s arm. 

She clung to Misty’s breast with a shocked look on her face, like she couldn’t believe what she had done. Misty’s wide blue eyes found Cordelia’s with a mixture of astonishment and horror. The lights flicked on and off with the force of her magic trembling through the air. A quiver pulsed through her spine. On the end table, a vase of flowers--flowers that Cordelia had given her, that she had been nursing back to life every time they tried to die--exploded into fragments and left petals all over the floor. 

The sound of the shattering ceramics surprised them both out of their reveries. “You--You kinda touched my--yeah--”

Cordelia released her breast like she’d been burned. “Sorry!” Both of their faces blushed red as the sunset. Misty squirmed in the dress until she had forked her arm out, and Cordelia helped guide it through the sleeve. “I’m sorry--really, so sorry.” 

Misty flushed. “It’s fine, I liked it.” Cordelia’s eyebrows shot upward. “I mean--I think I’ll just stop talking about now.” She eased her other arm through the sleeve. Cordelia put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Holding her hair out of the way, Cordelia zipped the dress up the back. The feeling of Cordelia’s hand on the back of her neck sent tingles shivering down her spine. Her mouth dried up. “Thank you, Miss Cordelia.” 

She whirled around. The tight dress had no breathing room, and it didn’t flow around her legs. Instead, it clung to her modest figure. The royal blue material spilled down her body, lightening near the bottom hem into periwinkle like some kind of navy sunrise. “You look very nice, Misty.” Cordelia’s eyes were everywhere but on her face. 

The skin-crawling sensation was pleasant. She buzzed with it. “You think so?” 

“Of course.” 

“I never been so uncomfortable before in my entire life.” 

Cordelia laughed. “You don’t really want to go, do you?” 

Misty shook her head. “Really don’t.”

A tender hand tucked a string of Misty’s golden hair behind her ear. “What if I go tell Madison that you’re not feeling well and they can go without you?” 

Misty brightened. “Really? You’ll do that?” 

“Mhm.” 

“I’d love that, Miss Cordelia.” She hesitated a minute. “But… Will you help me take this thing off, then?” 

A smirk quirked across Cordelia’s lips. “That’s a promise.” 


End file.
